Hear Me
by emm5683
Summary: Bella has had a traumatizing past. She escapes to Forks to live with her father, but continues to go downhill. Will a handsome man with golden eyes save her?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: Hello new and returning readers!**

**Originally I had two chapters up on here, and you know it was about a broken Bella basically. I didn't really like where I was going with this story, so I decided to change it up. So here is the brand new chapter 1! This chapter is still a little intense, but I pretty much got rid of everything that happens in chapter 2.**

**If you are new, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter Playlist:**

**hot and cold- katy perry **pressure- paramore **jacob's theme- howard shore **walking on air- kerli **hear you me-jimmy eat world **nine in the afternoon- panic! At the disco **1,2,3,4- plain white t's **sick muse- metric **shooting the moon- OK go**

_"No." I muttered, as he ripped my clothes off. "No!" I shrieked as he kissed my chest. "Jesus Christ, I said no!" I tried to struggle out of his grasp, but I was measly a fourteen year old, and he was the "cool" senior at my school._

I started squirming in my bed, shaking.

_I tried to reach for my phone, he smacked my hand. "Don't you dare."_

I bit on my fist to shield my screams from escaping my mouth as I remembered this painful memory.

_No one came for me. When I came home that night, my mother didn't even notice that I was distraught._

I hit my head against my pillow. I dialed some kids number, and told him to meet me in some parking lot. I fucked him that night.

When I came home in the dark, I crept through my empty house. Then I heard someone coming down the stairs.

I mentally screamed at myself.

"Isabella!" Phil, my stepdad screamed. "Renee, I caught her again!" He grabbed me by my hair and pushed me down. I tried to fight back a yelp. Then my mom came down the stairs.

"Isa-" She looked at me. "Bella! What happened?" I squinted as my head throbbed.

Phil eyed me, "Nothing, just slipped." I muttered.

I walked upstairs as they listed my groundings which I probably won't obey anyways.

As I fell asleep I tried not to think about the next time a guy would flirt with me, because they knew I was a whore. About Phil hitting me again. About my mom not even realizing I was abused.

I woke up in the morning to Phil eating breakfast at the table. "Your mom left early for work."

_Great. Good thing I bought more concealer._

"Okay." I said.

Then he ran over to me. "Don't use that attitude with me!" He yelled.

"I'm not." I gritted through my teeth. Then he slapped me hard across my face. I stumbled down to the ground.

Then I felt him kick me repeatedly. "Slut." He mumbled as he walked towards the front door.

I think I fell asleep on the kitchen floor, because I woke up around five. I slowly walked up to my room, thinking that I was done. Done with him hurting me. Done with life.

I curled up on my bed thinking of ways to end my misery. I glanced at my mirror, and hit it with my fist. The glass bounced to the floor. I grabbed a piece, and started cutting myself. On my arms. Then I started getting woozy, as blood really started to drip. I heard the front door slam.

"Bella, I'm home!" My mom's cheery voice echoed. I didn't even move.

"Bella! You here?" I heard her knock on my door, I was sitting at the foot of my bed, and stopped cutting, leaning against it.

Then the door swung open.

"Holy crap Bella!" My mom cried.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

She took the glass out of my hand.

Then Phil came in behind her, nothing but hatred in his eyes. Mom wrapped a bandage around my arms.

"Why?" She pleaded.

"Because." I mumbled.

"Please tell me Bella."

I struggled to get a clear grip on reality. "Because I was raped when I was only fourteen. Because he abuses me." I pointed to Phil.

"He has never raped you Bella." My mom growled.

"I never said he did it. All he does is hit me and- and-and" I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"Bella he has never touched you, right Phil?" She turned to look at him.

He nodded. "Bella I love you."

I shook my head. "No, you don't." I stood up, and almost fell over. I grabbed my shoes and my car keys. "I hate you." I yelled at my mom.

I walked through my bedroom door, and went downstairs.

"BELLA!" Their shouts came from behind me.

I climbed into my rusty truck when I got outside.

I closed my door, and started my truck. They were pounding on the side of my car. I rolled down my window. "What do you want?" I snarled.

"Say your sorry!" My mom shouted.

"Me? Tell him to say sorry!"

"He didn't do anything."

"Yeah right." I pulled out of the driveway and started driving down the road.

I pulled over after a couple minutes, and pulled out my phone.

"Dad?" I blubbered through my tears.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He asked.

I told him everything that happened. "Can I come up?"

He told me yes, and we hung up. I started the long trip to Washington.

After days of traveling, I finally reached the outer limits of Forks. Most of the money I had with me was almost gone. I only had enough for another gallon of gas. My dad told me to meet him at the police station. I pulled into the small parking lot. I noticed a really nice black Mercedes there. I walked in and saw a blonde man and a guy who looked a little older than me with bronze tousled hair. I ran over to my dad's desk. I put my jacket down, I gave him a big hug.

Then his eyes narrowed as he scanned me. I looked down at myself and saw that when I took off my jacket I unveiled all my scars and bruises and cuts. I sighed. Then my dad caressed my cheek. "Bella. It was that bad?" He whispered softly.

I swiftly pulled my jacket on me. "You know sometimes I wish that mom died and I could come live with you."

"It's all my fault. She wanted custody of you, but I should have fought for you Bella, I should have-"

I put my arms around him. "Shh. Dad, it's not your fault, never was."

I kept feeling like someone was looking at me, and sure enough the boy was staring at me.

"Alright Carlisle," He walked over to the big desk where they were. "What do you need?"

"I need a police report for one of my patients."I walked around the police station for a bathroom, and found one. I checked my face in the mirror, and my cover up was started to come off. I brushed the powder across my cheek and over my eye, where Phil slapped me.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled, I flinched involuntarily. "Are you ready to go?" I slowly walked out of the bathroom, and saw the man named Carlisle and maybe his son, were gone.

I shrugged, and I got into my truck to follow Charlie to my new home. When I checked my phone I saw my mom called again. She kept calling and it was annoying the hell out of me.

We pulled into the driveway, and Charlie took my bags in for me. I walked around the small house that was sort of familiar but not really. I unpacked some things in my room, and then someone knocked on my door.

"What?" My voice echoed.

"Bella," Charlie answered.

"Come in." I sat down on my bed.

"It's your mom, she's on the phone and wants to know if you are here."

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN DUN.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry! I know I haven't updated in a while. Life just kind caught up to me, and I was uber busy.**

**Alright for those of you who noticed, I took down chapter two because I wanted to change things in the story. You should still read this chapter because, IT IS DIFFERENT!**

**Chapter Playlist:**

dance in the dark- lady gaga **back stabber- ke$ha **don't stop believen- glee **combat baby- metric **collect call- metric **front row- metric **done all wrong- black rebel motocycle club **rock me now- metric **handshakes- metric **the man who can't be moved- the script **new moon (the meadow)- alexandre desplat** sugar, we're going donw- fall out boy**

It felt like an eternity before my legs finally pulled me to the phone in the kitchen. I slowly put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice raspy.

"Bella! Oh thank god! Start packing honey." She said sweetly. "I'm about to leave now."

"Wh-What?" I stuttered. "No. No." Realization hit me. "No! I'm not going back to Pheonix!" I shrieked.

"Yes you are." She stated softly.

"No, I'm not." I gritted through my teeth.

"Bella you live under my roof-"

"Not anymore." I muttered.

"Bella! You're still 17, you have to come home!"

"Charlie has the right to take care of me, just as much as you!" I yelled.

"Bella, Phil didn't do anything, sweetie come home. Please. We both love you."

I pulled on my long hair, and mouthed. "FUCK YOU!" Then I said, outloud, "I'm not going there!" I screamed.

"Bella if you come home, I'll leave him." I said quietly.

"IF? There's an if? I'm not a freakin child! It's him or me!" Then I felt the phone pulled out of my hand.

"Renee, my daughter is staying here." Charlie said calmly. "I will not let her take one step towards you and Phil, unless she wants to. And right now I don't think she does… Don't inturupt me Renee… She will stay here for as long as she wants… Then I'll press charges against him…" He hung up the phone.

My mother didn't care enough about me, to even say I love you before she hung up. All she freaking cared about was Phil. I screamed. I ran over to the counter, and pulled out a knife from a drawer. I let the cool metal rest on my skin.

"Sweetie, please don't!" Charlie came over to me.

I slid down to the floor, and dropped the knife. "Why doesn't she love me?" I screamed.

"Bella she loves you." He wrapped his arms around me.

My body shook with tears. "Not enough, to fight for me." I cried. "Thank you dad."

He nodded. He rubbed my back, and cleared my tears with the back of his hand. He pulled me up by my hand, and we walked over to the couch. He set me down, and disappeared into the kitchen. I heard some banging around, and he came back with some hot chocolate.

We were watching an old episode of _Friends, _when out of the blue the memory of… that night came into my mind.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and started rocking back and forth.

_You'd think I'd be lucky, since he asked me to dance. But you're wrong._

I shut my eyes.

_It started with a kiss._

I put my hand over my mouth, to stop the screaming.

_It was a nice kiss, it was also my first, but I wouldn't let him know that._

I rested my head on my knees.

_His hand slowly started going up my shirt. He bit on my ear. This made me uncomfortable. Then he whispered: Wanna take a ride?_

"Bells Whats wrong?" Charlie asked worriedly.

_Of course I said no. But that didn't stop him._

I let some tears slip my eyes.

"Nothing." I whispered.

"Bella tell me." He insisted.

I sighed. "Nothing! I should get to bed." I went upstairs and then fell asleep, but not before I cried.

_A couple days later_

I woke up and then pulled on clothes in a daze.

I crawled into the rusty truck I owned, and then headed towards school. I eventually found the ugly sign that read:

FORKS HIGH SCHOOL

HOME OF THE SPARTANS

_Yay._

I was wearing a big t-shirt, with tight jeans. The kind that showed off my ass. I pulled into the parking lot. Then I turned off my truck-

_Shit!_

I forgot a jacket to cover my wrists. Oh well, I'd just have to be very careful.

I stumbled through the day, I got a lot of stares, especially from the guys. At lunch, I didn't know where to sit. This kid Mike was following me all day. He was on my other side right now. I steered away from him, and sat an empty table. At least until five gorgeous people walked in.

The blonde girl, and the strong man walked in first. Then a small girl with spiky hair, with a guy with blonde hair. The last one was the bronze haired man I saw the other day at the police station, he caught my eye, and then the whole group was staring at me. I caught the whisper of someone sitting at a table sitting behind me.

"Why is she sitting at their table?"

They all sat down as far away from me as possible, I sat up to give them back their table when the small one spoke up. "You can sit here if you want." The blonde girl glared at her. I noticed they all had golden eyes. They looked as if they could be a family, but they all looked extremely different. The boy from the other day, continued to stare at me curiously. I reached up to scratch my head. His eyes went to the scars on my wrist. I blushed and sat back down, ignoring the stares.

The rest of lunch was very quiet at our table. Finally the bell rang for my next class. I retreated from my seat, and walked down the hallway, but not before glancing at the boy again. His golden eyes were still staring at my brown ones.

I walked into my biology classroom. The teacher told me to sit down at some table. I obeyed. I pulled out a piece of paper and started doodling. I had a couple minutes before class started. I heard the chair scrape against the tile, as someone pulled it out. I looked up to see the same boy from lunch sitting down.

My breathing hitched. He really was handsome. I noticed he was clutching the desk in front of us. "I'm Bella." I said softly, because class started.

He nodded at me.

He pulled out a piece of paper.

**My name is Edward. **So his name is Edward? The name suits him.

**Nice to meet you. **I wrote back.

I saw him smile ever so slightly. **Ditto.**

**Was that your family at lunch?**

**Yes.**

**The girl with the short hair, seems nice.**

**Yeah, she really is. **He stared at the scars on my wrists. I fidgeted, and wrapped my arms around my backpack.

**Why are you staring? **I asked.

And that was it. He didn't write back.

* * *

**a/n: REVIEW :)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: Alrighty... uhhhhh i don't know what to say except to check out my other stories and vote in my poll**

* * *

_Five Months Later_

It's Valentines Day. Mike wants to take me out. I want to say no, but I end up saying yes.

Yeah, he asked me out after I was at school for a month. I said yes, just to be nice. He's not that bad. He gets pretty annoying though. But hey, free sex.

Afterschool, I parted with Mike. I kissed him and I climbed into my truck. The minute I went into my house the phone rang. I ran into the kitchen to get it.

"Hello?" I asked breathless.

"Bella?" A husky voice said.

"Hey Jake." I said warmly. Jacob was Billy's son who was friends with Charlie. I saw him a lot, and we were best friends I guess. He knows everything. I can't keep secrets from him. He wants me to tell Charlie about the rape, but I'm too scared.

"Hey back. You know there's a party down at the beach and I thought you should come."

I bit my lip. "Jake, you know I would but-"

"But you're going out with Mike." He said sadly. "As usual." He sighed. "Bells, come on he has you all the time. At least come down and hang out with your other friends." I didn't answer. "I don't know what it is, but there's something about him that I don't like."

"It's Valentines Day though." I thought for a moment. "Oh well, he'll just have too endure it." I smiled.

We hung up and then I called Mike hoping that he wouldn't answer. Thank God, I got his voicemail.

"Hey Mike, it's me Bella. Ugh, I can't make it tonight sorry." I pressed end.

The rest of the night was great. I hung out with Jacob, and his friends Quil and Embry. There was a man, I think his name was Sam. I noticed that Jacob got uncomfortable around him.

After we ate around a bonfire, I went up to Jake. "What's up with you and Sam?" I asked.

His brow furrowed. "I don't know. He just gives me this stare as if.." He hesitated. "Nevermind it's stupid."

"Okay, then." I said as we walked back to everyone.

Eventually, the party ended and I got home. There was a message on the answering machine. I deleted it without listening to it. I trudged up to my room, and fell asleep.

I overslept and I rolled out of bed, practically running to my closet. I grabbed the first outfit, my hands touched and slid them on. My heart was beating fast as I raced to get ready. I brushed my teeth, and my hair, and then stumbled out the door.

I pulled into the parking lot and then quickly ran through the cold to the warm hallways. People were still at their lockers. I walked by Edward Cullen who stared at me as I passed. I haven't spoken a word to him since my first day here. I don't even sit at their table anymore.

I reached my locker finally. I pulled some books out and dumped them into my bag. I tossed it on my back and then shut my locker. I was startled my Mike standing behind it.

"OH!" I shrieked. "Hey Mike." I said sheepishly.

"Hello Bella." He looked around and then dragged me by my shirt.

"Mike what are you doing?" I cried.

We ended up outside of the hallway. I looked inside the glass and saw someone walking, but I was distracted by a slap to my face.

"What the fuck was that for?" I yelled.

He slapped my mouth. "Shut up. What are you doing Bella? Sleeping around with someone else? Is that why you canceled our plans? You didn't even tell me why!"

"No!" I could feel the angry tears building up.

"Then why else did you bail? On freaking Valentines Day no less?"

"I-I uh. I went to a party."

He raised an eyebrow. "With who?"

"With Jacob."

He pushed me against the doors. I whimpered. I struggled to get up. Then he went through the doors.

I fell back onto the floor, sobs escaping my chest. I quickly got up and stumbled to my feet. My cheek burned from his slap. I opened the door, and then started down the hall. But then I heard someone speak. "Are you okay?"

I turned around to see Edward staring sadly at me.

I sniffed. "I'm fine."

"No you're-"

"I'M FINE!" I exclaimed.

I continued back down the hall.

I went into a bathroom and checked a mirror. I looked horrible. My cheek was throbbing red, my eyes were swollen and so were my lips. My pale body shook for no reason. I walked over to the paper towel dispenser and took a piece. As I was wiping my face the door opened. The blonde Cullen walked in.

She stared at me, as I threw away the paper towel, unveiling the marks on my face. Her mouth opened as if she was about to say something, but then she closed it, and I hurried out of the bathroom.

Afterschool, I laid down on my bed and cried. All of my most painful memories came back. The most painful being the rape.

Someone knocked on the front door. I wiped my face of my tears and ran to get it.

I swung it open to reveal Mike.

I froze. I tried to close it but his hand shot out and propped it open. "Bella I'm sorry!" He exclaimed.

I pulled it open all the way.

He enveloped me into a hug. My walls caved in, and I kissed him. "It's okay."

He carried me up to my room, and we slowly stripped off our clothes.

* * *

**a/n: don't worry, i'm not very fond of mike, that's why i'm making him the bad guy..**

**and please note the two characters at the top still haven't changed.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: Hey guys! Check out my other stories and the poll on my profile!**

* * *

Sorry my ass.

The next few weeks went on like this: He'd hurt me. I'd breakdown and cry. He'd say he's sorry. I'd forgive him.

The only thing that changed was, everytime he hurt me, it was worse each time.

Right now I'm sitting on the floor of the shower. I'm letting the water cascade over my naked body. The heat is taking away my stress. And for right now, my fear of what he's going to do next.

I heard some noise downstairs. I turned off the water, and carefully got out. I walked over to the mirror. I gasped when I saw myself. I haven't actually looked at myself in a while. Bruises were splotched all over my pale body. I shuddered and slipped on some sweats and a tank top. I slathered cover up on my cheek too.

I walked downstairs to see what was going on and saw Billy and Jacob sitting in my living room.

Jacob noticed me first. "Football game." He said simply. My dad appeared with beers for Billy and himself.

Jacob patted the space next to him, I sat down. I haven't really seen him since the night of the party. So he obviously had no idea what was going on. I could feel his gaze staring at my bruised arms.

Charlie noticed them before. My excuse was that I was clumsy. Which was kind of true.

He tugged on my arm. "What?" I asked.

He pointed his head in the direction of the front door.

We both got up and walked onto the porch.

"Bella, what the hell is going on?" He asked. "You've been distant. And you're all bruised. I know the signs."

"Shut up." I whispered.

"What?" He said furiously.

"I said shut up." I spoke louder. "Nothing's wrong."

"Really, because the bruises speak for themselves, Bella!" He exclaimed. "I knew there was something wrong with that guy." He muttured.

"Everything's fine." I insisted.

His hand slowly reached out towards me. I flinched. He rolled his eyes. His fingers rolled up my shirt. Revealing even more marks. "I lied." I said softly. "Everything's not fine." Jake put my shirt back down.

"Bella…"

"Wait there's more." I rubbed my eye with my hand, trying to take off my cover up. I heard Jake gasp at my black eye. Then I started weeping. I fell into Jake's chest. He held me while I cried.

The next day at school, Tyler came up and started talking to me before class started. Mike walked in and glared at us. I knew I would get it later.

I was right I did. At lunch, I was sitting next to Angela. I heard someone sit next to me. I looked up to see Mike. "Bella, I'm done with you." He said loud enough for people around us to hear.

"What?" I asked hysterically.

"We're over." He said bluntly.

"Why?"

"Because you're a whore."

I felt tears in my eyes. "But _you_ used me." I shook. "You hurt me!"

Pretty much the whole cafeteria was staring at us now. I stood up, so did he. "No I didn't."

I shook my head violently. "Yes you did!"

Then Lauren's nasal voice popped in. "Bella, you're so pathetic. Stop making things up."

"But I'm not." I said quietly.

Tears erupted from my eyes, and I ran out of the lunch room. I ran towards the restroom. I stumbled into the doorway, and into the third stall, I sat down not bothering to close it and bawled. I hit my head against the stall wall, and I used my fingernails to cut open the scars on my wrists.

Then I heard the door open, and the small Cullen girl's head popped into the doorway.

"Can I come in?" She chimed, and then she froze. She looked at my wrists. Her eyes sharpened. She ran towards the sinks, and came back with a wad of paper towels. I just stayed their staring at her. She lifted up my wrists and wiped off the specs of blood, she threw them away.

Then she walked back towards me, and sat down on the floor in the same position that I was in.

I started crying again. I rested my head on my knees, and I felt her rub soothing circles on my back. I noticed her hand was freezing.

When I cried out all the tears possible, it was her turn to stare at me. "Hi, I'm Alice." She said softly.

"I'm sure you already know my name, Bella the low-class whore." I retorted.

"Bella, you're not a whore." She insisted.

I glared at her. "Yes I am."

She rolled her eyes. "Class is about to start… Do you think you could go?" She asked. I nodded.

Then I turned to her. "Why does your brother hate me?" I asked.

"Edward?"

"Yeah."

She sighed. "He doesn't hate you…" She said slowly.

"It sure seems like it." Then I went through the bathroom door and walked to Biology.

When I walked in, Edward stared at me, but the same stare as always. This one was different, more intriguing.

I sat down and he cleared his throat before taking a big breath.

"So I see you met Alice." He smiled a tiny bit.

"Yeah." I paused. "So are you talking to me now?" I snapped.

"I guess." He said.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" I asked. He didn't answer me. He grabbed one of my wrists, and stared at it, and then he put it back down to my side.

"It's rude to stare." I bluntly said.

Then my stomach flipped. I put my hand up to my mouth. I walked up to the teacher.

"I think I'm going to puke." He nodded, and I ran to the bathroom. When I was done spilling the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I walked up to the mirror, sweaty and shaky. Then I went outside the bathroom, and sat on the floor, against a row of lockers.

What a bad day.

I closed my eyes, and rested my head on my knees like earlier. I heard someone sit next to me.

To say it scared the living crap out of me was an understatement. I looked up to see  
Edward. I frowned.

"I scared you." He stated.

"Yeah a bit." I tried to stand up, but stumbled back down to the floor, but Edward lifted me by my elbows. His hands were cold too. "Are you cold?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah I guess so." He said as if he was unsure himself.

I started walking back towards the classroom.

"Wait-Shouldn't you be going home?" He asked.

I turned around. "I'm fine."

"Bella, your boyfriend broke up with you, my sister found you in the bathroom crying, and now you're sick." He paused. "You should go home."

"I'm fine." I repeated.

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm driving you home."

"What about my truck?" I asked.

"It'll be there afterschool."

'How?-Nevermind." I followed him to his shiny car.

I didn't even tell him where I lived, yet he knew. I opened the car door.

"Bella, be safe."

"Alright…" I said confused, and I carefully walked up to my house.

* * *

**a/n: alright...REVIEW...**

(

)

(

\/


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOW OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: hey, guys i worked really hard on this chapter, and dare I say, this is probably my favorite I've written. Now, someone of may have caught the very very VERY small hint from the last chapter, but this one will be interesting...**

**Chapter Playlist:**

over the moon- RENT **possibility- lykke li **sick muse- metric **misguided ghosts- paramore **wet blanket- metric **no sound but the wind- editors **neutron star collision (love is forever)- muse **these words (I love you)- Natasha bedingfield **Sunday bloody Sunday- paramore's cover **waiting room- no doubt **let me sign- rob pattinson **succexy- metric **the night the lights went out in Georgia- reba mcentire **1,2,3,4- plain white t's **in the end- linkin park **let the flames begin- paramore **fix you- coldplay **comforting lie- no doubt**

Everyday this past week, I've been throwing up. And today in the locker room, Angela asked for a tampon.

I nodded. "Yeah sure." I said distantly as I counted back in my head. I haven't had my period in over two months.

She waved her hand in front of my face. "Bella, are you okay?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said slowly.

"Are you sure?"

And I've been throwing up. "No…" I felt like I was going to throw up again. "No, tell the Coach Clap I got sick." I ran into the bathroom, and I then puked. On my way home I stopped at a drug store. I practically ran to the pregnancy tests. I bought them and then raced home.

I drank water and then peed on the stick.

The instructions said to wait three minutes. I waited. I paced back and forth between the kitchen and the living room. Then the time was up. I walked slowly to my fate on a stick.

**Pregnant**

I think I screamed. I'm not sure. There is only one person who could be the father, and I surely didn't want him in my life again. I slid down to the floor. I needed to call someone to confide in. Jacob popped into my head.

I crawled over to the wall where the phone was, and stood up to dial the number.

I waited three rings until it picked up.

"Hello?" Jacob asked.

Then I started crying. I couldn't get anything out.

"Bella what's wrong?" He pleaded.

Between my sobs I said, "Jake, I really need you right now." I cried.

"Alright I'm on my way." He hung up the phone, and I fell back onto the floor.

I had to abort it. I just had to. I didn't want _it_.

But would I tell Mike? No. I wouldn't. But then I kept thinking. I must be almost three months along. They probably can't do abortion.

But could I carry the baby for nine months? Love the baby for nine months? And then just give it away to strangers? No.

But I certainly couldn't take of a baby. I could barely take care of myself.

It disgusted me that a piece of Mike is inside me. Is growing inside me. But yet a part of me loved the mini human inside of me.

I heard Jacob run through the door, and then he was sitting beside me on the floor.

He wrapped his arms around me, as sobs took over my body again. "What's wrong?" He whispered into my ear.

I meekily pointed to the pee stick laying in front of me. His eyes widened when he saw it.

"Bella, you're not really-"

"Pregnant?" I shrieked. He looked horrified. I nodded, and he held me closer. "What am I going to do?" I cried.

He looked at me. "It's Mike's isn't it." I cried harder, giving him his answer.

"I don't know what to do…" I whispered. I looked at him with teary eyes. "I could get an abortion, and no one but me and you would ever know about it. But…" I shook my head. "I could give it up… But God I don't know!"

"What if you keep it?" He asked.

"I can't." I said quickly.

"Why?"

"Look at me!" I screamed. "I'm crazy! No child will want me as their mother!" I sighed. "Abortion. That's what I will do." I said softly.

His eyebrows furrowed. "Are you sure that's what you want to do?" He asked. I nodded. "When are you going to do it?"

I widened my eyes. "Tonight. The sooner the better."

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"But can you drive me there? Because I think I'll be too upset to drive."

"Of course Bella."

We gathered our stuff, we were in a hurry. We wanted to get back before Charlie got home. Jacob drove there, and he speeded towards the hospital.

I signed some papers, and then Jacob waited in the waiting room while a nurse called me in.

I walked into the room, and then a few seconds, Dr. Cullen walked in.

He raised his eyebrows. "Well Isabella, I'm surprised to see you in this area of the hospital."

I forced a smile. "Yeah well accidents happen…"

"Well this seems to be a big accident doesn't it?" He asked. I didn't answer. "I thought so." He looked through the papers I just filled out. "Bella, I noticed you didn't write in the father's name." He looked down at me. "Do you know who it is?" He asked.

_I'm not that slutty. _I thought. "No I do." I said simply.

"Well this is information we need."

I sighed. "It's- His name- The father is Michael Newton." You could see the shock on his face.

"And you want to abort the fetus?" He asked looking back down at the papers.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Alright, first we need to make sure you really are pregnant." He grabbed a plastic cup, and handed it to me. "The bathroom is right down there." He pointed.

I walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. I didn't even have to go pee.

Eventually I did, and then I started walking out when I passed Edward at the receptionist. "Is my father here?" He asked the lady.

She nodded. "Yes but he's with someone right now, you'll have to wait." I walked up to her and gave her the cup. "Thank you dear." Edward stared at me. She handed the cup to Carlisle who appeared behind the glass to retrieve it. He nodded at Edward.

I was about to walk back into the room, when Edward stopped me.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I asked quietly.

"So you're…"

"Yes."

"Are you keeping it?"

I shook my head and then walked back down the hall. I saw a reflection of Edward as I passed something, and etched all over his face was pure rage and anger.

A few seconds and Dr. Cullen walked back into the room.

"Well you're right. You are indeed very pregnant." He squinted. "You're almost three months. Have you had any weight gain?"

"No not a lot at least, only about five pounds."

"Morning sickness?"

I nodded. "Oh yes, plenty of that." He laughed.

"Okay we are going to do an ultrasound, and then we'll prepare for the procedure.

I lifted up my shirt, and he spread that freezing goo all over my stomach, which now that I look at it, does have a slight bump, but it's not very big (At least in my eyes).

He waved the little wand around. He smiled. "Ah there it is." I looked up into the monitor and saw _my_ baby looking back at me.

"Your baby's waving at you." He said sweetly. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

I turned my face not wanting to look at it any longer. He took some pictures just in case.

Then I was lead into a room, and they had the things you put your feet in, so they can see you and all your privacy. I shivered.

Doubts came swirling into my head. They flooded me. I laid down against the crinkly paper, and a nurse came in with the necessary supplies.

I started drowning in my doubts. The engulfed me. They filled my throat, to where I felt like I was about to choke.

"Alright Bella, I'm about to start." I squinted my eyes shut, and yelled.

"No! Stop!" I shrieked. "Don't do it!"

The nurse smiled. "You're doubting it aren't you?" She asked.

I nodded yes. "I can't do it." I said softly.

"Okay, are you sure?" She asked.

I nodded violently. I let me feet down, and then she let me to get changed again. I felt like a bag a bricks were just lifted off my shoulders.

This was the right thing.

I walked into the reception area with tears in my eyes, and Jacob came running towards me. He hugged me tightly.

"I couldn't do it." I whispered. He froze. And then stared into my eyes.

"So what now?" He asked.

"I guess I'm going to be a mom." I said as I stared at the wall.

He takes me in for another hug. I look at him with a blank stare. "Can you tell Charlie for me?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yes." We started walking towards the exit and Jake was looking the ultrasound pictures, when someone said my name.

I turned around. "Edward?" I asked.

He was standing by his father. He walked over to me.

Jacob glared at him. "I'll let you guys talk." He stalked off towards the parking lot.

Edward stared at my stomach and then at my face. He slightly smiled. "Bella, I know we aren't the greatest of friends, but I'm here if you need me, and I'm sure Alice would be happy to help too."

I smiled. "Thanks Edward, that truly means a lot to me."

"And I was wondering if you wanted to sit next to me at lunch tomorrow."

"Of course." I stuttered. He smiled a dazzling smile. It seemed like Edward walked into my life right when I needed him too. But he was in the right place at the wrong time.

* * *

**a/n: I hope I don't get any bad reviews about this. I didn't plan for the story to go in this direction at all. But planning it out in my head, it seemed better to go down this road, than the one I originally planned. Remember, this is MY story, and I could kill Edward off, even though I wouldn't do that - TEAM EDWARD- :) I can do anything I want in this story...**

** Don't worry Bella WON'T go back to Mike. Bella WON'T end up with Jacob... The real person is a secret... And I have A LOT MORE surprises planned.**

** And I think I might be able to make a sequel to this, even though it's not even close to the end, don't worry.**

** Is anyone else excited for Halloween? I'm going as Hayley Williams! Paramore is my favorite band, and I was planning on dying my hair a dark red, so it's the perfect time!**

** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: okay, wow A LOT of review last chapter, and that's great! Believe me, I have A LOT of surprises in store for this story!**

**Chapter Playlist:**

that's what you get- paramore **front row- metric **dancing with tears in my eyes- kesha **dream on- the chemical brothers** need you now- lady antebellum **spotlight (twilight mix)- mute math **don't speak- no doubt **excuse me mr.- no doubt **magic's in the makeup- no doubt **goodbye love- RENT** the middle- jimmy eat world **what is this feeling?- wicked** young forever (feat mr. Hudson)- jay z **slow life- grizzly bear with victoria legend**

On the way back to my house a million thought raced through my brain.

_My name is Bella Swan. I'm 17 years old. I was raped when I was 14. My stepdad abused me. I now live with my father, Charlie. I started dating Mike Newton who also abused me. He broke up with me. And I just found out I'm pregnant with his child. There's this boy named Edward, and there's something about him that intrigues me. And to top it all off, I haven't figured out how I'm going to tell my dad- the chief of police may I add- that I'm pregnant._

My life is crap. Then I laughed. I laughed hysterically. Jacob turned and looked at me.

"Something funny?" He asked.

I laughed harder. I laughed so hard, tears were streaming down my face.

"Bella no offense but you're screwed up."

I smiled. "No offense taken." I cracked up again. Jacob started laughing too.

We finally got to my house, and I got in quickly and called for a pizza. Charlie would be here soon.

I sat at the table, Jake next to me, with the phone sitting in front of me. I was debating whether or not to call Mike. Believe me I didn't want him back in my life, but I didn't want to have his kid without him even knowing.

"Bella you can tell him, and just keep the baby away from him." Jacob said simply.

"I-" The door opened and Charlie walked in.

"Hey kids!" He said happily. He noticed how serious we were. "Everything okay?" He asked.

We both nodded.

We sat in the living room, and then the someone knocked on the door. I stumbled to my feet and answered it. I swung the door, and the pizza guy was standing there, a breeze swept the smell of the pizza to my nose. I gagged and then ran away from the door to the bathroom. I heard Jacob get the pizza downstairs, and Charlie came up for me.

"Bella are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded wiping my mouth. "Yeah I'm fine. Just something smelt really bad outside I guess." He towed me back downstairs, and I passed on the pizza. Instead I had eggs and toast. Luckily I held it down.

During the middle of some baseball game, I cleared my throat, and Jacob looked over at me. I nodded. This was our signal.

"So uh, Dad. I have to tell you something." I said quietly.

He looked at me with concern. I was covered in a blanket right now, and I was shaking from nervousness.

"Okay…"

"Well um.. You see something happened…"

"Oh god, you dropped out of school." He said loudly.

"No!" I shouted quickly.

"You want to go back to your mom…" He whispered.

I shook my head. "No not at all. Especially right now."

He stared at me. "Bells what do you mean 'Especially right now'?" He asked. I didn't say anything. "What are you not telling me?" He demanded.

I felt bile rise up into my throat again, but it was only because I was nervous. I swallowed it down.

"Um… I don't know how to say this." I cried.

"Bella just tell me."

"No I can't!" I said loudly. I looked at Jacob for help.

"Bella's pregnant." He said bluntly.

I saw Charlie's face slowly turn from pale to pink to red to purple to blue and then slowly back to his normal color. He buried his face in hands.

"Jacob, you better start running." He said.

"He's not the father!" I mumbled.

"Than who is?" He asked. I was afraid of this question.

"I can't tell you that." I muttered.

"And why not?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Because you might kill him… But hey that might be a good thing after all…"

"Bella!" He interrupted. I jumped. He sighed.

I decided to lie. "I'm not really sure who the dad is." I said softly. I was a terrible liar, so I hid my face behind my hair.

"Bella didn't they teach you to use a condom in middle school or something?" He asked.

My eyes widened. "Hey that isn't _my_ fault!" I yelled.

"Yes it is!" He yelled back. "It's just as much as your responsibility as it was his!"

I stood up. "Well it's too late now, I can't go back!"

"Okay, I'm going to go home now." Jacob said sheepishly. He stood up.

So did Charlie. "Sit down Jake. I think this will be a good learning experience for you." Jacob sat back down.

"What do you want me to do, Dad?" I cried. "I tried to get an abortion today, but I was too scared and I didn't want to kill an innocent baby!" Tears rolled down my cheek. "Dad, I don't know what to do now. I'm all alone; you're the only family I have left. Please don't be mad."

He stared at me. "Bella, I'm not mad. I'm furious. But I'll get over it. Right now I just need to think and relax. Please just go upstairs." I obeyed. On my way up the stairs, I heard Charlie tell Jacob, "See don't have sex, you'll only end up getting the girl pregnant." I huffed and stomped up the stairs.

I layed on my bed, and lifted up my shirt to unveil my abdomen. I rubbed soothing circles on my stomach. I smiled a little bit, and then I fell asleep. Around one in the morning, I woke up and then ran to the bathroom. When I was done I started walking down the stairs, when I noticed the kitchen light on. I walked into the living room, and hid behind a wall. Charlie was still up.

He picked up the phone, and I heard him dial a number.

A couple seconds he said, "Renee?..." I froze. "Yeah it's me Charlie…Listen we've got a situation…Yes it involves Bella, big time…She told me she was pregnant today…Yes she is…She didn't tell me who…I thought so…I'm not sure if she did, but I'll ask her…Bye."

I stepped back into the shadows. I heard him sigh. "Bella I know you're there." I hesitated, but then I stepped into the kitchen.

He laughed. "Kid, you're a handful, I'll tell you that."

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry about."

I shook my head. "No, it's all my fault."

"So who's really the father?" He asked.

"Mike Newton." I bit my lip.

"Newton's boy?" He asked surprised. "I didn't think his balls would be big enough to get you knocked up." I laughed.

"Dad!"

"What? It's true!" He grinned. "Look, I got you to laugh, I think that's a first. Maybe I should start cracking jokes more often."

"But don't tell anyone that he's the father, please." I pleaded.

Charlie noticed the fear in my eyes. "Why?" He asked.

"I can't-"

"Bells, what happened?" He asked. "Does he know?"

"No, I actually just found out this afternoon. And he doesn't and won't know." I said simply.

Charlie looked confused. "Why though?"

I stared at my hands in my lap. "You have to promise not to tell anyone." I said softly as if their were people spying on us.

"I can't-"

"You have too!" I demanded, "Or I won't tell you." He didn't say anything. I stuck out my pinky. "Pinky promise?" He shook it. "A couple weeks after I moved here, Mike asked me out. Then a little while after that he started…hurting me." I looked up at Charlie with wide eyes. I still have the marks and the bruises."

His jaw dropped. "Those bruises weren't from falling were they? Or that black eye?" I shook my head.

"And last week he broke up with me." My bottom lip quivered. "I mean could you blame me?" I asked him. "I don't want him stuck in my life for another eighteen years."

"Of course Bella, but why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I told Jacob." I said quietly.

"Bella, Jacob isn't even fifteen. I know he looks and acts older than he really is, but I think sometimes you forget that he's so young. Let me clarify, why didn't you tell an _adult_?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Come one preggo, you have school tomorrow."

I frowned, and then looked up at him. "Are you still mad at me?" I asked quietly.

He nodded. "Oh yeah, big time."

Then we both went back to bed.

I slipped back into sleep easily. And then a dream came.

_I started walking through some trees and then saw someone standing by one. I squinted, and then realized he was Edward._

_"Edward!" I cried. I ran towards him. He took me into his arms, and he kissed me softly. My hands tangled in his bronze hair._

_"I love you Bella." He whispered. I felt my heart miss a beat._

_"I love you too." I said back as he smiled a crooked smile._

_We started walking. We went past Jacob._

_He scowled at me._

_"What's wrong with him?" I asked._

_Edward just shrugged. Then a few feet away, hidden by a shadow of a tree, I saw Mike there. I gave him the finger. We continued walking. I enjoyed being with Edward. It felt nice. We held hands, swinging them._

_Then he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at me strangely. "Bella we have to get you to Carlisle."_

_I frowned. "Why?" I asked._

_He looked down. "You're having a miscarriage."_

_I looked down too, and saw I was bleeding from _down there_._

I woke up with a scream forming in my throat.

It was also the first night I dreamed about Edward Cullen.

* * *

**a/n: what a creepy dream huh? and no she didn't really have misscarriage!**

**REVIEW :))**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: oh, I love this chapter!**

**Chapter Playlist:**

**Howl- Florence + the machine**

I didn't know what to make of the dream. At first I flipped out. I ran to the bathroom and check my underwear. Blood free. Then I thought about how Edward kissed me. And then how he told me he loved me. That part made me smile.

Today I was wearing a baby doll dress with leggings under it. You could make out my baby bump if you looked. Frankly I didn't give a damn if you whole school noticed. I put my hair into a braid cascading down my back. I looked in the mirror, and I looked really pretty.

I decided that I wasn't going to tell the everyone I was pregnant. They could make their own assumptions, I mean they did it so easily before. And if they asked me, I would tell the truth. I started walking down the stairs when I heard a car horn.

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

I walked to the front door and saw a silver Volvo in my driveway. My heart started beating fast. Edward walked out of the car and started walking towards me. I smiled at him. I noticed a longing for him in my body.

But I doubt he had any feelings for me. Especially now that I was knocked up.

"Bella, you've got a bump." He said softly.

I blushed. "Is it that noticeable?" I asked.

"Don't worry."

I frowned. "You didn't answer my question." I looked down at my stomach. "I look pregnant don't I?" I asked. He nodded sheepishly. "Fuck." I muttered.

He smiled and we got into his car.

"This is different." I said slowly.

"Yeah, well now that you're with child I thought you'd rather relax than have to drag yourself to school today." We started zooming down the street.

"Edward?" I asked. Then I realized how fast we were going.

He looked at me, while he was still driving. "Edward, we're going to crash!" I shrieked. He grinned.

"No we're not."

"You're not even looking at the road."

"Bella, I've never gotten in a crash let alone even gotten a ticket, relax. Anyways, what were you saying?"

I shook my head clearing my thoughts. "So are we friends now?" I asked.

"Yes but we shouldn't be." I stared into his golden eyes.

"Edward Cullen, you confuse me."

We pulled into the school parking lot. He came over and opened my door. He leaned in and whispered into my ear. "By the way you look beautiful today." I blushed.

Everyone stared at both my bump-which I was proudly showing off- and the fact that I was walking with Edward.

We got to my first period, and he reminded me about lunch today. I smiled. "I won't forget." I promised.

He smiled. He leaned so close to me that when he said, "Good." His cool, sweet breath hit my warm skin.

He started walking down the hallway to his own classroom. I stumbled into the room. As I was walking to my seat, I heard Lauren say, "Jeez Bella. Could you be any fatter?"

I turned around and glared at her. "I actually can't help it. It's a pregnancy thing." I retorted. She stared wide-eyed at me.

"You're not pregnant, you liar." She said.

I stared at her icily. "Whatever believe me if you want." Then I sat down in my chair, and I saw Mike walk in. I sunk lower into my seat, crossing my arms over my stomach. And at the moment, it felt like everyone's stares were on me as Lauren told everyone one by one. Mike sat down, and then I saw Lauren pass a note to him. I leaned down on my desk, and rested my head in my hands. I felt nauseous from both morning sickness and nervousness.

I put my hand up to my mouth while grabbing my stuff, and then ran to the teacher. He took one look at me, and then nodded. I ran to the bathroom, which thankfully wasn't that far from the class.

Mike was staring at me when I left.

The toilet eagerly awaited for me to dump the contents of my stomach into. After I was done, I walked back to the sinks.

"Are you okay?" I high-pitched voice chimed. In the reflection of the mirror, I saw Alice Cullen.

I nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm used to it." I said weakly. I put my backpack on my shoulders.

"You shouldn't have to carry around a heavy backpack, don't you have a locker?" She asked.

"It's really not that-" I started.

She pursed her lips, and then interrupted me. "You shouldn't go back to class right now either," She took my bag off, and set it down on the floor.

"Um, thanks." I said unsurely. "But shouldn't I go to class?"

She smiled and then sat down on the floor. "Now, Bella. I could take you to the nurse-"

"No!" I shouted.

She giggled. "Shh, Bella there are classes going on." I sat down next to her.

She whipped out her phone, and she typed something so fast, I couldn't make it out. Then she put it away, and looked at me.

"Have you thought of names?"

I shrugged. "Not really." I admitted.

She smiled. "I think you should name her Ellie."

I grinned a little bit too. "Oh yeah, and how are you so sure that it will be a girl?" I asked.

She closed her eyes. "Believe me Bella. I just have a very strong feeling."

We didn't talk that much after that. The bell rang, and we both stood up. We walked out of the bathroom. In the hallway I saw Edward standing my locker. He caught my eye and smiled.

I started walking towards him when I felt someone grab my hand. I saw Edward's face stiffen, and then I turned around to see who touched me.

It was Mike.

I looked back at Edward, and then at Mike again. "Get away from me." I gritted through my teeth. He lost his hold on my hand.

"Bella, can we just talk?" He asked.

"You have two minutes." I said angrily.

"So you're pregnant?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

He hesitated for a moment. "Is-is the- is it mine?" He stuttered.

I froze. This was my chance to let him know that he spawned a child. But I decided it's something that will hopefully be a secret for a long time.

"No." Then I walked away from him.

* * *

Eventually, lunch came. I was walking in through the cafeteria doors. My eyes scanned the room for Edward. I didn't see him. I started walking to the lunch line, when I saw Edward walk away from the front of the line, with the food that I normally eat. He came towards me. He handed me the food.

I frowned as we walked out of the line. "What about you?" I asked.

"Not hungry." Was all he said.

He led me to a small unoccupied table. I glanced over at the table where he usually sat. His family glared at us. Except Alice. Who by the way looked quite cheerful. "They don't like me." I stated.

"No, it's just-" He tried to soothe.

"That they don't like me." I said again. "I don't blame them. I mean, I wouldn't want my brother to hang out and befriend someone who is knocked up with an ex-boyfriend who abused her-"

"Well that's not the reason." He said quickly.

"Than what is it?" I snapped.

"I can't tell you." I rolled my eyes. "Besides, I don't care if you are pregnant. It makes no difference to me." He insisted.

"Yeah right," I scoffed. "We're friends right?" I asked. He nodded. "So why don't we just, hang out?" My heart was thrumming in my chest.

"I would like that." He responded with a small smile. "In fact, I think I'm free this afternoon."

I smiled. "Why, what a coincidence, so am I."

* * *

Afterschool, Edward and I got into his car like it was an old routine. We got to my house, and then I led him in.

"Now, Bella. First things first, you have to get your homework done." He said with a smile playing on his lips.

I let out my bottom lip. "Fine." We sat on the floor of my living room, with papers and books scattered everywhere.

After an hour, we were done. He followed me into the kitchen, and watched my eat, and then soon after he watched me throw that same food up.

I saw sitting on the cold bathroom floor, and he was holding my hair back. "Edward," I insisted. "Go home, this isn't your job." I breathed.

He just stared at me. "I'm not going home." Then I threw up again. I felt his cold hand on my back. If it wasn't for the situation at hand, I would have smiled like a goofball.

I was finally done, and we went back downstairs. He sat down on the floor.

"Edward?" I asked.

"You should lay down." He said.

"I'm fine," I persisted.

He glared at me. "Okay, okay. I'll lay down." I grabbed a blanket and then burrowed into the couch. I fell asleep I guess because all of a sudden I was woken up by shouting at the front door. I sat up in confusion, and saw Edward's back facing me in the doorway. I stumbled to my feet.

"You better leave her alone." A familiar husky voice growled.

"Make me." Edward hissed.

I ran to him, and saw Jacob standing in front of him.

* * *

**a/n: dun dun dun dun.**

**REVIEW :))**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: This is becoming one of my favorite stories to write! I hope you guys enjoy it too! I also have another story called 'Patience', check it out!**

"Jacob?" I asked suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

He glared at me. "What is he doing here?" He growled.

"Jake, he's my friend. Do you have a problem with me having a friend over?" I said, a hint of agitation in my voice.

"Bella, I don't want you to be around him." He said angrily. I saw Edward tense up. I walked to stand next to him.

"Well I'm sorry, you don't control me." I said. I raised my eyebrows. "You never answered my question. Why are you here?"

"You haven't been answering my phone calls." He said glumly.

"I've been busy." I said quietly.

"Really, with what? With hanging out with him?" He gestured to Edward.

I didn't answer him. I just shook my head.

"Did you tell him?" He asked. I didn't need him to say the name aloud, for me to know what he meant.

"No. Mike will never know." I said quietly.

"Bella," Edward said sweetly. "I should probably get home." He leaned in and hugged me goodbye. I froze under his freezing touch. It felt good to have his arms wrap around me, and to take in his enticing smell. I smiled.

"Bye." I said as he walked out the door.

"Bye." He said with a smile.

Once he was out the door, pure rage was etched on his face.

"You like him don't you?" I didn't say anything. He walked closer to me. "Yes, Bella you like him!" He started trembling slightly. I grabbed his hands to calm him.

"Jake. Please, stop getting worked up for nothing." I soothed. He walked over to the couch and so did I. "Now, tell me why I can't be friends with Edward."

He stared at me. "I can't tell you."

I shot him a glare. "Why would you bring it up, if you can't even tell me why?" I asked angrily.

He shrugged.

"God, just tell me!" I pleaded. I let out my bottom lip.

"There's this story," He started. It went on to explain a story about Jacob's tribe. It was kind of strange to hear that he was the descendant of wolves. But one thing stayed with me all night, even after Jacob said goodbye and left. The Cold Ones, are an enemy clan to the Quileutes. More commonly known as vampires. Years ago, a group of vampires came into Forks. The tribe saw them hunting on their land, and they made a treaty. If they didn't kill or bite anyone, they would keep their secret.

But these vampire's names were, the Cullens.

I tossed and turned all night. I couldn't get it out of my head. I mean Cullen had to be a common last name. But Jake didn't want me around Edward, and it all added up, well kind of.

I drifted off into a dream. It made no sense to me. I just remember being cold the whole time, and stumbling in a forest, never quite finding what I was looking for. Eventually I woke up in a cold sweat, and creeped over to my desk. I brought up my computer, and first went on one of those name websites.

My fingers glided across the keyboard as I typed, _Cullen._

Only 1.9 percent of people-in the world-have it as a last name. I huffed and then went on google. I searched for vampires. Which only brought me to Dracula books and such. So I searched cold one, instead.

I found a website on the second page entitled, Quileute Legends. I clicked on it and for the next half hour, I was reading on and on about all the different legends.

But I got chills when I read what they were like.

Cold, beautiful, pale, and then something that didn't make sense. Red-eyed. But the Cullen's didn't have red eyes. They all had golden eyes. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. Wind blew in my open window and I got the sense of someone inside my room. I spun around in my swivel chair, with one hand on my stomach protectively.

I blinked and stared into the darkness. "Is anyone there?" I whispered.

Am I going crazy now? Or is over-imaginative thoughts a pregnancy thing?

I sighed and walked back to my computer.

I didn't know what to think anymore.

I wanted to believe that Edward and the Cullen's weren't vampires. But all the evidence was there. I clicked print on the webpage, and then hoped that the printer wouldn't wake Charlie up. I shut down my computer and then stuffed the paper's in my bag.

Then I led my tired body back to bed. I hoped that everything was all a dream, and that I would wake up with Edward in my living room.

Yup, it was reality.

I woke up in my bed, with the papers I printed still tucked in my backpack.

I got to school, and I got even more stares. All day, I didn't see Edward. Until Biology that is.

Edward was sitting at our table when I got there. I stared at him. "Why did you ignore me all day?" I demanded.

"Because Jacob was right. You shouldn't be around me." He said quietly.

"So, not everything is right. Who cares if we get this wrong?" I asked. The teacher came in and told us to be quiet. I reached into my backpack, and pulled out the vampire research I had. I plopped it down in front of him. I heard an intake of breath. He leaned in and whispered quickly to me. "Pretend to be sick."

That wouldn't be a problem. I slouched down into my seat, and buried my head in my hands.

"Yes Edward?" I heard Mr. Berty ask.

"Bella is sick. I think I should take her to the nurse." Edward said.

"Okay."

Then he touched my hand. And I looked up to see him with both our stuff in his hands. We both walked out the classroom. He continued walking out of the school. We got to his car, and sat there staring out the windshield.

Finally he said, "Tell me what you know."

I bit my lip. "I don't really know myself. All I know is that somehow your family was around more than fivety years ago, and that all the facts line up." I said quickly.

"So you think I'm a vampire?" I didn't answer. "Well you're a good guesser." He murmured. I froze. He stared at me with a small smile on his face. "See this is the part where you run away screaming. Then I kill you because you know my secret. After that, my family will move again."

I stared at him.

"I'm a little surprised, but I'm not scared of you." I said firmly.

"Yeah, well you should be."

"It's the exact opposite." I said softly.

"No. You're human, and I'm a vampire. I shouldn't even speak to you let alone be your-"

"I don't care, so neither should you."

"Bella! You don't understand. I can hurt you by the twitch of my fingers." He snarled. "I can't hurt you."

"You won't." I whispered.

"And on top of that, your having a baby. You won't want some cold, old guy around."

"Old?" I asked. Then it clicked. He didn't age. "How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

I rolled my eyes. "Your real age?"

"118." He mumbled.

"Oh, I expected something like 1048." I laughed. He looked at me and the corners of his mouth were about to turn into a smile too.

"This isn't a laughing matter."

"Really? Because I'm laughing." I said clutching my chest.

We stayed in his car for the rest of the school day. He told me about his family and about vampires. We talked about anything and everything. I learned that their eyes were golden instead of red because they hunted animals instead of humans. That made me feel a little safer. I guess the school ended because people started filing out, and then, I saw Mike waiting by my car.

I stared at him. "What does he want?" I asked Edward. He told me he could read minds. Which I admit, was kind of cool. But I felt bad for him because he said he always has these "voices" in his head. I laughed when he said he felt like he was schitzophrenic.

"He wants to talk to you." He said calmly.

"About what?" I gritted through my teeth.

"He wants to know if you and me are secretly dating." He smiled.

"Well what should I say?" I asked.

"Well if you don't mind, you could say yes."

* * *

**a/n: I don't want to elaborate to much on Bella finding out he's a vampire. I mean we've all read the books, we know what happened there. I want to get this story moving, lol.**

** And I hope I didn't offend anyone with the schizophrenic thing... :)**

** REVIEW :))))))**


	9. Chapter 9

****

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**A/N: This is one of my favorite chapters that i've written!**

**Chapter playlist:**

flightless bird, American mouth- iron & wine** baby you're my light- Richard Hawley** let the flames begin- paramore **a little something refreshing- no doubt** feeling sorry- paramore **all I wanted- paramore **artificial sweetner- no doubt **neutron star collision ( love is forever)- **muse dance in the dark- lady gaga** Roslyn- bon iver & st. Vincent **and I was also watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

* * *

Edward and I said our goodbyes, and I got out of his car just in time because his family was heading for it. I hurried over to my truck. "Bella!" Mike called.

I spun around on my heel, slipping. He caught my by my elbow. I watched Edward's car leave the parking lot. I felt my anxiety grow. What if he hurt me? I watched more cars leave too. Less witnesses.

"What?" I growled.

"Listen, I want you back. No, I need you back in my life. I know you're dating Edward. I mean the guy is weird. I don't know what you see in him. Please, Bella." I glared at him as he said this, then I smacked him across the face. His eyes widened, and then he pushed me into my truck. I landed on the floor with a thud. Then he realized what he did.

"God, Bella, I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed leaning down to help me up. I pushed his hands away. I curled up into a ball.

"Just go away." I whispered. We were the only ones in the parking lot right now. He started to go on and on about how sorry he was.

_"Listen, I'm sorry Bella. Don't tell anyone, okay? This never happened."_

I put my hands over my ears.

_"Because if you do, I'll lie."_

"No, no, no." I yelled.

_"And then you'll get in trouble for false accusations."_

"Don't touch me!" I screamed.

My eyes were squeezed shut trying to get the memory out of my head.

_He pushed me into the headboard, I cried out in pain, and then he left the room._

I felt hands hold my face up. I opened my eyes a tiny bit, just to see who it was. It was Mike. I screamed and then stumbled to my feet.

"Go!" I shrieked. He went back to his car, and then I climbed into my truck. I curled into a ball on the seat, and then sobs wrenched through my chest.

I wrapped my small, fragile arms around my stomach.

I cried harder.

My life was ripping apart at the seams.

Should I tell Edward about that night?

No. I won't let him know.

It will make me seem more weak and worn down than I already am. He'll find me pathetic.

I don't know how long I cried in the cab of my truck, but eventually I heard it open, and then a frantic voice.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

I tried look through the water pouring out of my eyes, to see who was with me. A cold hand wiped the tears from my eyes, and I knew it was Edward.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked. I nodded, still sobbing.

"Edward!" I cried. I wrapped my arms around him. He froze. I backed away.

"No, it's okay." Then his arms enclosed on me. I rested my head on his chest. His scent was soothing. He was also humming something.

Once my tears went down to a few sniffles, I asked, "What are you humming?"

He pulled away a little bit, and then smiled slightly. "Nothing." He looked into my eyes. "Now do you want to talk about now?"

I shook my head. "Not really." He frowned, but let it go. I looked around the empty parking lot. "Where's your car?"

"I ran." He said quietly.

"Oh." I said just as quiet.

"Don't scare me like that again." He demanded. "Alice saw a vision of you on the ground and then you crying in here." He put one hand on my cheek. "Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

I nodded meakly.

He buckled me in the passenger seat, and then he drove us to the nicest restaurant you can find in Forks. The 24-hour diner.

We walked in and sat across from each other in a booth, in the corner of the restaurant.

Edward told me that him, his brother and sister Emmett and Rosalie, are going hunting this weekend and that they were leaving during the night. That meant they'd be gone three days. I nodded.

"I don't know if I should say have fun, or don't play with your food?" I giggled. I loved how Edward made me feel happy again. He takes away my pain, but the second he's gone, the pain burns through my body.

He winced. "Funny." He said raising an eyebrow.

It was starting to get dark outside. Edward tapped my shoulder. "The sun is setting." He murmured. I glanced outside the windows. Edward grabbed my hand, and we held hands across the table.

I smiled, watching the sun disappear, with the moon taking it's place.

* * *

Mike followed me around all day on Friday, begging for forgiveness. Alice had to walk around with me to keep Mike away from me. But I didn't mind. She was great company, because she did all the talking. Jasper trailed behind us in the hallways. Every time I looked at him, his face was in concentration.

They picked me up that day, so when the school day ended they had to drop me off. In the car, Jasper spoke up. "Bella, you seem very distressed and upset. I doubt that's good on the baby."

My eyebrows furrowed. "I'm fine." Both of them rolled their eyes.

"I think I know the person you should speak to." Alice said quietly, and then she swung out her phone, and typed something.

The weekend passed in a blur. On Sunday afternoon, I went to the local grocery store to buy some foods that I was craving. I was strolling down an aisle when someone stopped me.

"Are you Bella?" She asked. I noticed she had golden eyes and pale skin. I figured she was Edward's mom.

"Yes, I am." I said.

She smiled a huge grin, "I'm Esme." She chirped. "Edward's mom." We shook hands. "I've heard so much about you."

I blushed. "It's nice to meet you."

She looked down at my cart. "Ahh. I see you're getting cravings?" She laughed.

I blushed even deeper and looked down at my stomach which has grown in the past couple days. I swear, everyday I wake up and my pants get smaller and smaller.

"You know, if you need me to, I can help you shop for maternity clothes. I bet your clothes are getting uncomfortable."

I nodded. "Oh yeah." She smiled. We started walking to the cashier, we exchanged phone numbers and then we left.

I got home, and saw a message on the answering machine. Charlie was eating over Billy's. Great, I get to pig out.

I grabbed a big bag of M&M's, and a Dr. Pepper, then I flopped onto the couch. I flipped through the channels until I settled on a Harry Potter movie.

About five minutes into it, I heard a light rap on the front door. I huffed and plopped onto my feet. I was really starting to get a bump now.

I walked over to the door, and opened it to reveal Rosalie.

* * *

**A/N: Who can guess what Edward was humming?**

**REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**I felt like I wasn't delivering the best chapters that my loyal fans deserve, and my personal life and troubles also caught up to me.**

**So I PROMISE the next update will be on December 18. If new chapters are not up, I give you permission to PM me, and yell at me :)**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THAT HAVE REVIEWED!**

**In the mean time check out my other stories :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: Surprise! In case you didn't see my authors note, I said I wouldn't update until like December 18. Well, now I'll be able to update regularly! Clap for joy! :)**

**Chapter Playlist- I was watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban hehe.**

* * *

Now this was unexpected.

"Rosalie?" I sputtered.

She smiled. "I know, I came over without any notice." She said politely. She glanced inside my home. "May I come in?"

I nodded. "Yeah sure." We walked inside, and I sat down on the couch, resting my hands on my stomach.

"So how far along are you?" She was still smiling.

"About four-" I felt something flutter in my stomach. I froze in my place. I rubbed my belly a little bit. What felt as if a heartbeat in my uterus, occurred again. "Oh my god." I said quietly.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie asked urgently.

I grinned. "I'm fine. The baby just kicked for the first time." I giggled as I felt another kick.

"Can- Would you mind if I felt it?" She asked shyly.

"Of course." I grabbed her hand and placed it where the baby was kicking the most.

She laughed as the baby was kicking me as if I was it's own personal drum.

Rosalie folded her hands in her lap and cleared her throat. "Bella, you know that we were all turned vampires because we were near death. And Carlisle just happened to be in the right place at the right time right?"

I nodded.

"Well, each of our stories are tragic in their own way. Carlisle's father hated vampires. Esme tried to kill herself. Edward was dying of the same disease that killed his own parents. Emmett was mauled by a bear. Alice doesn't even remember. Jasper was used by someone who he thought loved him.

"Has Edward ever told you my story, Bella?"

"No, but he said it's the main reason for the way you are." I said sheepishly.

She laughed a little. "Yup.

"More than 50 years ago I was young, beautiful, and human. I had everything. And I mean it. My fiancé, Royce, was everything to me. And I thought I was everything to him too." She was no longer looking at me. She was staring blankly out a window. "But, back then I thought I had everything, but I didn't. I was missing one thing. And that was being a mother. I realized that, that was the one thing I really wanted. It took me a long time though. One night, I visited one of my friends who just had a baby. That was the night I realized I wanted children. It was also one of the worst night's of my life." I stayed silent. "I was walking home from her house, and I just remembered a strange feeling in the air. I should have called my father and ask him to pick me up, but I felt selfish doing that. Our house wasn't that far away." She paused, and then continued hesitantly.

"I noticed a group of drunken men ahead of me. One of them called my name, I realized it was Royce. He wanted to introduce me to his friends. I walked up to them and smiled. Then one of them said I was too covered up."

I sucked in a deep breath. I knew what was coming next. I lived something somewhat similar to it. I wrapped my arms around my knees.

"And Royce started tearing off my clothes." She noticed how I acting. "I won't tell you what happens next."

"Thanks." I panted.

"It's definitely something I'll live with forever. I can't take it back. The only reason I'm thankful Carlisle found me is because I now have Emmett-"

"What the point of you telling me this?" I murmured.

"Bella, do you remember that one day, a while back in February?" I looked at her confused. "Believe it or not, it's one of the memories that are most painful for me to remember."

"How?" I asked.

"Because, I walked into that bathroom, and I saw you in there. No offense, but you looked horrible. Your cheek was red, and you looked like you were crying. Your lips were swollen. You were shaking. Then I saw the red marks and cuts on you arms." She turned and stared at me. "I was about to ask you why you had cuts, but I decided not to." She paused. "The moment I looked at you face, I saw someone who was hurting. Someone who was sad. I saw someone who mirrored what I must have looked like that night. Now I think, I could have helped her. But I didn't, and now, well look at you." She said sympathecticly.

I turned away from her. She put a hand on my shoulder. "He hurt you really bad didn't he?" She asked softly.

I nodded.

"And you haven't told Edward how bad it really was?" I nodded again.

"There's something else I haven't told Edward." I whispered so low, I could barely hear myself. I felt my heart thud in my chest. Was I really going to tell Rosalie?

"But you can't tell him. Don't think it. He can't find out." I demanded.

She nodded.

My mouth formed the word, "I", but my voice didn't find it's way out. I sighed and stared at the movie still playing on the television.

I could not form the words, "I was raped."

I looked back at her.

"I was fourteen, and I just started highschool…"

I continued telling her my story of my deepest darkest secret. It felt like a huge weight was just taken off my back.

I cried at one point and couldn't go on, but then Rosalie wrapped her arms around me, telling me I didn't have to say what happened, and I felt ready to tell her the rest.

I stumbled over my words, they just kept pouring out. Eventually, all was said and done, and she gave me one last hug. She left, and once I closed the door, I collapsed onto the couch. For once I didn't cry after the mention of the rape.

My phone started ringing, and I grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Bella." Alice said softly. "I saw a vision."

I froze. "Of what?" I asked.

"Of you and Rosalie talking." She said sadly.

"You can't tell him!" I shrieked. "I have to."

"But when are you going to?" She asked. "Either me or Rosalie are going to slip."

"I know." I whispered.

I heard the front door open, and then Charlie came home with his fishing gear and everything he caught. He waved at me.

"Charlie's home?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll se you at school tomorrow-"

I smiled a little bit. "Alice, remember when you told me that you had a feeling I was having a baby girl? Before I found out about the vampire thing?"

She laughed. "Yes."

"That was a vision wasn't it?"

I could hear the grin in her voice. "You'll find out." And then the phone disconnected.

* * *

**a/n: you won't really find out Bella's full story until she tells Edward...**

** How would you guys feel if I turned this into a trilogy? Because I have so many ideas, and it just feels right to split it.**

** REVIEW :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: Great news! Alright so I've been doing some planning for this story and the rest of the saga (Yes! I decided it will be a saga!). I'm almost done, and then I can write on my normal schedule. I haven't really been updating because I've been to busy planning the rest of the story and I wanted to get it done, but I felt you guys deserved an update!**

* * *

That night, I sat at my desk, trying to come up with names.

So far I came up with: Vanessa, Quinn, and Sophia.

But the name Alice suggested, stuck with me.

I wrote "Ellie" on the piece of paper, and then circled it a lot of times with question marks going around it.

"I like it." Someone whispered in my ear. I spun around, and saw Edward laughing at me.

I pouted. "You scared me." I cocked an eyebrow. "So why are you here at-" I glanced at the clock near my bed, "One in the morning?" I asked.

His smiled vanished. "Well, usually you're asleep by this time." He said quietly.

I turned away from him, and did an internal squeal. I got out of my chair and sat on my bed. "You watch me sleep?" I asked.

He nodded shyly.

He sat down next to me. "I was wondering if you wanted to go someplace with me tomorrow?" He asked.

I frowned. "Where?"

Edward smiled. "It's a surprise."

My frown deepened. "I don't like surprises."

He cupped my chin with his hand. "I'm sure you'll like this one."

I pulled away, and then laid on my bed.

"You're tired." He said.

I sat up again. "No, not really."

"Bella, I think you should try your hand at acting. You'd be great at it." He said sarcastically. I stuck my tongue out at him, while he laughed. "Please sleep. You need it." He said quietly.

"Fine."

I crawled under my blankets, and I saw Edward walk to my window.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Leaving."

I giggled. "Out my window?"

He smiled. "Your window is closer than the front door." I shook my head at him.

"You're not leaving."

"Bella, you need to sleep."

"I sleep all the time when you're here and I don't know it. What difference is it going to make now?" I protested.

He rolled his eyes and then sat next to me. "You can lie down you know." I muttered.

He laid down, and pulled the blanket over us.

I put my head down on his chest breathing in his scent.

I felt him kiss my head. I smiled. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

_I was running frantically through white hallways. Every door I passed, I swung it open and looked inside only to be disappointed._

"_Where is she?" I screamed._

_I stumbled into an elevator, slamming into something hard. I didn't even look up. I hit the next floor in the buttons._

"_Bella!" A velvet voice exclaimed._

_I turned on my heel to see Edward._

_The doors open and I started running again. He caught up to me as I went in to the first room._

_He wrapped his stone arms around me, restraining me from going any further._

"_I have to find her!" I screamed. "I have to!"_

_He caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. His face was saddened._

"_You won't find her." He murmured._

"_I don't care!" I struggled in his grip._

_He let go of me, and I slid down to the ground, and cried._

I bolted awake. I flung my arm to the other side of the bed where Edward should be, but he wasn't. Instead a small piece of paper took his place.

I sat upright and unfolded the paper, to read his note.

**Dear Bella,**

**I had to leave since your father was waking up soon, and I figured I should give you time to get ready.**

**I'll be back before you know it.**

**Love,**

**Edward**

I smiled.

I ran to the bathroom with my clothes in hand, and took a shower.

While I was in their, I let my thoughts wander about that dream.

Who was I looking for? Why did Edward say I wouldn't find her? I shook the thoughts off, and climbed out of the shower when I was done.

I quickly pulled my clothes over my freezing body. In the mirror, you could see my stomach protruding out. It was huge. I grimaced and ran a brush through my wet hair before rushing into my room.

I opened my door, and was about to throw my brush on my bed when I noticed someone sitting there.

"You're back." I whispered.

Edward smiled. "Told you I would." My lips relaxed into a smile. "Are you ready?" He asked.

I nodded and slipped shoes on. We walked downstairs, and I wrote a quick note to Charlie, then we got into his silver Volvo.

After driving for a few minutes, he pulled to the side of the road and stopped the car.

He got out and opened my car door.

"Thanks." I muttered. "This is the surprise?" I asked. We were on the outskirts of some forest.

He shook his head, and started walking. I ran to catch up to him.

He frowned. "I should probably carry you." He said to himself.

And in the next second, he's carrying me bridal style. Then the sound of the wind whooshing past my ears filled the air as he started running. It felt like I was flying.

The baby started kicking like crazy. I think she liked it.

We finally slowed to a stop, and Edward let me down on my own two feet. He grabbed my hand, and led me through a bunch of thick trees into a beautiful meadow.

A gasp flew through my lips as I took in the beauty of the meadow. Edward smiled crookedly at me. I smiled back. We sat down on the green grass. He was still holding my hand. I started to lean down until my back touched the glistening grass, and I was laying down. Just as Edward laid down the clouds parted and the sun came shining through. Edward's skin came a flame with sparkles. It looked like diamonds sparkling underneath his skin. I reached out, and my hand gently touched his cheek. "You're beautiful." I whispered. He shook his head fiercly.

"I'm a monster." He whispered back to me.

I kissed his cheek. "You are not a monster." He raised an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes. "I know I'm a freak and messed up, but Edward this is the one thing I know, and that's that you're not a monster." I leaned over him, and softly pressed my lips to his. I closed my eyes just as I saw the shock register on his face. I tried to pull away a little bit, but his lips started to move with mine. I started to move over him, when all of a sudden he rolled me back over on my back, and he was now on top of me.

"I can't even give you a proper first kiss." He mumbled.

I smiled. "It was fine to me." Now he was the one who rolled his eyes. I laughed. I pressed my fingers to his lips. "Don't worry. I trust you."

"Bella not only are you trusting me with your life, but with Ellie's too." He said sternly.

"I know." I said casually. And then he pulled me up to my feet.

He leaned in, about to kiss me again, whispering, "I can't lose control with you." Then our mouths met again, and a shock went through my body.

I pulled away. "You won't."

He laughed and pulled me closer once more.

* * *

**a/n: I loved this chapter! lol.**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: Thank you twilightnaley19 and Calibeachbabe for their gracious reviews last chapter :)**

**And a very special thanks to hopelessromanticgurl for not only reviewing, but also giving her little fan input by giving me an awesome idea (Which I'm using this chapter)!**

**This will probably be a very long chapter... because... the chapter after this will be the last I think. But remember there will be a sequel! So make sure you Author Alert!**

**My planning still isn't finished, but I have the general idea in my head. ;)**

**Oh and by the way, I don't know if you've noticed but Bella's three picks for baby names were Vanessa, Quinn, and Sophia. My best friend's six month old sister's name is Quinn, and Quinn is also one of Edward and Bella's kids in my fanfic _Then and Now _and my mom's best friend's baby's name is Sophia. She's also my honorary little sister. Sophia is the name of Bella's daughter in my fanfic _And Everything Changes_.**

**Vanessa is a little shoutout to Renesmee since I only have one story of her in it, and she never makes it in my stories where Bella has a baby. (In case you don't remember, Vanessa is the name Bella used for Renesmee in Breaking Dawn on the fake birth certificates and passports)**

**So that's your little sneak peek at my thinking behind my stories :)**

**Oh my, that's a long author's note...**

**Chapter Playlist:**

1,2,3,4- Plain White T's** Sad For Me- No Doubt **The Best Day- Taylor Swift** Howl- Florence + the Machine **Decode- Paramore **Artificial Sweetener- No Doubt **Ottoman- Vampire Weekend **The Violet Hour- Sea Wolf **Never Think- Rob Pattinson** Friends- Band of Skulls **The Climb- Miley Cyrus** Breathe Me- Sia **Dog Days are Over- Florence + the Machine** The Twist- Metric **Born For This- Paramore **Spotlight (Twilight Mix)- Mute Math **Hardwire- Metric** Fences- Paramore **Fly on the Wall- Miley Cyrus

**

* * *

**

"Tell me." Edward said playfully. We were still in the meadow, and right now he was laying down, propped up my his elbows and I was laying my head on his chest, the rest of my body hanging of his left side. I was rubbing my belly waiting for any kicks that may come.

"Edward, I have no idea what you talking about." I insisted.

He looked at me sternly. "Something is going on. Both Alice and Rosalie are blocking their thoughts, and whatever I can get out of them, it's about you." He made a puppy dog face. "And I know you know."

I cracked under the pressure, and a grin spread on my face. I shook my head. "I can't tell you."

"Uh-Hah!" He cackled. "I knew you were involved." I sat up, and pecked him real quick on the lips.

"But you still don't know what happened." I joked. He playfully knocked my on my back while tickling my sides. I broke into a fit of laughter. He was on top of me, and he nuzzled his face into my neck.

"That's not fair. You're a vampire, there's no possible way I can win." I mumbled as I tried to flip him over. He laughed at my weak attempts. Then he turned over for me, and even let me push him. I rolled my eyes, I crawled on top of him. I knew that we could never be more than this if he never changed me. I might as well embrace it. The very tip of my huge belly was touching Edward's chest. Then I laid my head on his chest too, listening for a heart that would never beat again.

"Doesn't my coldness bother you?" He asked.

I looked up at him. "No-" I felt that flutter in the bottom of my stomach that I've been looking for.

Edward's face lit up. "Is she kicking?" I nodded, we both got up to sit. I grabbed his protesting hands, and placed it on the spot where Ellie's feet were going rapid.

"I can hear her heart beat." Edward said softly.

"Really?" I asked looking up at him.

He nodded. "Uh-huh. And she likes the sound of your voice. Keep talking." My mouth spread into a smile.

I put my hands on both sides of my ballooning stomach. "I looooooooooooooove you." I said sweetly. Then I remembered something.

"Edward?" I asked. He turned to look at me. "What were you humming the other night?" I asked. I saw him try to hide a smile.

He stood up, and pulled me up too. "You know, I was thinking maybe you should officially meet my family."

We started walking. "Sounds great, but that didn't really answer my question." I said impatiently. He ignored me, lifting me up. Edward ran back to his car. He strapped me in.

"Edward, I might be carrying a baby. But I can assure you, that I don't need to be treated like one." He laughed and we drove until we went down a little dirt road, and pulled to a stop in front of a huge white house. I frowned.

"Is this your-" I started.

"Yeah."

He opened my door for me, and Alice came running out of the house.

She smiled a big grin. "Bella! I had a feeling you would be here today." I laughed while Edward just stared at her like she was an annoying little sister. Although I can see where Edward would get that vibe from sometimes. She walked with us inside. She kept chirping at me, but I was to amazed by the house. To say it was beautiful, was an understatement. I spotted a piano in the corner of the big room (it was the entire first floor). Emmett and Carlisle were watching TV, while Rosalie was sitting in a small chair reading a pregnancy book.

She looked up from what she was reading.

"Hi Bella. Did you know that you can gain as much as 70 pounds during pregnancy?" She said dryly. I noticed her eyes were black as she winked. Edward groaned.

"Stop blocking your thoughts." He complained.

She laughed and tossed her hair to the side while closing the book.

"Come on, Emmett." He jumped off the couch and followed her outside, but not before giving me a loud greeting.

Carlisle came up and gave me a hug. "Hello Bella. I hope you and baby are doing well?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yup." My fingers rubbed the spot where I felt some pressure.

"Esme and Jasper are out shopping. They should be here soon." Carlisle said.

I walked over to the glossy piano. I sat down on the bench, and then Edward was beside me. His white hands started to glide over the keys as notes filled the air. They were the same notes he was humming the other night.

He looked up at me, still playing. "It's called Bella's Lullaby." I smiled with a blush appearing on my face too.

When he was done playing the wonderful melody, Edward led me up the stairs to the third floor. He opened the door to unveil a room with white walls, and shelves with overflowing books and music. A black couch sat near the window. I sat down on it, and ran my fingers, against the soft plush cushion. He was still standing by his door.

"What's wrong?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. The I felt pressure in that spot again. I tried to mask my concern.

Edward ran over, and put his hands on my stomach. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Yeah, of course." Even though I had a bad feeling. I couldn't quite place why, but I felt uncomfortable. He smiled.

"Bella, did you know that prom is tomorrow night?" He asked me.

My heart started to race. "No... I completely forgot." I raised my eyebrows. "Why?"

He smiled his signature crooked grin. "Because you're going with me."

I stood up quickly. "But I can't dance." I pouted.

He stood up too, and grabbed both of my hands. "I'll teach you." He lifted me up, and put my feet on his, then he started dancing. He put me back on my own klutzy feet, and spun me. I smiled. He dipped me right as Alice came running through the door.

"Bella! I have your whole outfit for the prom planned!" She exclaimed. She tugged on my arm, and pulled me to her room. I sighed as Edward started to laugh.

* * *

**a/n: So incase you didn't read my note at the top, make sure to author alert me because, the next chapter will be the last, but there will be a sequel!**

**REVIEW :)**


	14. Chapter 14

************

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

A/N: Wow. I can't believe that I finally got to this point.

The first chapter of the sequel, Save Me, will be up probably right after this :)

And here it is... The final chapter of Hear Me.

* * *

"Hey Bells." Charlie greeted as I struggled to open the door. I was carrying approximately three bags of pure makeup alone. And another bag of hair stuff. I looked down at all the stuff in my hands.

"Dammit!" I yelled and I tripped lightly. I quickly put my hands on the rail, not wanting to fall.

I heard footsteps hurry to the front door. "Jeez Bella. You're six months pregnant, you shouldn't be carrying all this stuff around." I rolled my eyes, as he helped me take all of Alice's stuff up into my room.

Esme and Jasper came home just as Alice had all the "necessary" beauty products sprawled across her king size bed _and _bathroom counter. Jasper had to take her aside and persuade her to give up some items. She put back five.

Then when Alice said she was going to come over the next day, Edward swooped in and said that he thought I could handle getting ready by myself.

Alice demanded that I send her pictures of what I look like before we leave.

So now I'm stuck with a bunch of crap that I probably won't use.

I quickly went through the bags looking for the sleeveless blue dress. "Oh Bella," My dad chimed in, "Your friend Alice called. She says you left your dress at her house and that she would bring it later tonight. I invited her to dinner if you don't mind." I tried to grin and beret as I felt a sharp pain where it sure as hell should not have been. I rubbed my stomach softly.

Charlie put his hand on my shoulder. "Bella, are you okay?" He asked.

I bit my lip, trying to fight back the tears forcing to to fall. This pain was unbearable. "Yeah, um. You know I'm really tired. I'm going to take a nap. Can you make sure I'm awake before dinner?" I asked.

He nodded.

I climbed into my bed, and clutched my stomach as the pain persisted. I whimpered slightly, and then I heard my bedroom door open. I bolted upright.

Edward walked gracefully towards me. "What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

He smiled. "Alice told me I should come over and," he held his fingers in air quotes as he said," eat" then he put them back to his sides, "dinner." I laughed and wrapped my arms around him.

The pain in my uterus, slowly subsided until I was able to walk again. I stood up and was about to go to my bedroom door when Edward held me back. "Don't go down there." He yelped.

"Why?" I asked, my eyebrows bunched together.

"Because, uh..."

Then the door swung open and Alice locked elbows with mine. "Now Bella," She started as we went down the stairs, "I heard you don't like surprises, and I intend on changing that." Then when we were on the last step, a chorus of "surprise" rang out.

"Oh my.." I whispered. I looked around the living room before me.

"Good luck" banners were splattered everywhere. And there was a huge cake, covered in pink icing that said, "It's a girl." I felt tears weld up in my eyes again. Alice threw me a surprise baby shower.

I saw some school people there, the only one who really stood out to me was Angela. I didn't particularly like anyone else. And then the girls of the Cullen family was there too.

I wrapped my arms around Alice. "Thank you." I murmured.

"No problem, Oh-" She dove into her purse and pulled out my dress. "Put this somewhere safe." Edward walked me back up to my room, and I threw it on my bed.

I was swept into Edward's arms. "Apparently, I'm meeting with Charlie during your shower." He smiled. "He wants to make sure I'm good enough to be with you." A laugh escaped my lips and he silenced it my kissing me.

* * *

I was in the middle of sticking a chocolate covered strawberry in my mouth when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around to see Rosalie there. She gave me a hug.

"I'm truly happy for you Bella." She said excitedly.

Then a thought occured to me as we sat down on the couch. "You know what I was planning on naming her?" I whispered.

She shook her head. "No, I don't."

"Ellie." I smiled. "And her middle name will be Rose." I saw a grin spread onto her lips.

"Thank you, so much! That truly means a lot to me!" She exclaimed.

We were a good hour into the baby shower, and the mountain of presents kept haunting me. I hate getting things, because I feel like I can't return the gesture. Alice stepped lightly on to a chair.

"Ahem." She said normally. No one heard her, and I could practically see the agitation rising. "AHEM!" Everyone turned and stared at her. "It's time for Bella to open her presents!" She hopped off and towed me over to the corner of the room.

Present after present was handed to me. My head was spinning my the time my fingers carefully ripped the wrapping of the last one. I tore it off to reveal a little picture frame, that said "I love my Mommy" at the top. There was also multiple outfits, that were actually cute. There was a little fold up bed thing that goes next my own bed. I looked to Alice. "Wait who was that from?" I asked quietly.

"Your mom." She said throatily.

The rest of the night dragged on. After the party, Alice had all my stuff opened and put away in my room in a half hour. I was grateful. It would've taken me a whole day. She even cleaned my room for me.

Once everyone was gone I walked tiredly up the stairs. I stared around at all my baby stuff. It was making me anxious. She wouldn't be here for another three or four months. I waited until Edward came into my window, and then I fell peacefully asleep.

* * *

Edward woke me up around 6.

"Love, Alice is making me leave. She says I can't see until I pick you up." I was too tired to protest, and I let him leave without another word.

I woke up again with one thing on my mind. Blood. I didn't know why. I couldn't stop thinking about it in general. Then when I went to the bathroom, I suppressed a scream when I saw my underwear.

It looked like I had my period, even though I can't right now. I tried to hide my worry as I ate breakfast with Charlie.

_Bella, you should go get checked out. _I told myself.

Around four, I decided to start getting ready. I slathered everything Alice instructed me to use on my face, and then I straightened my hair with the straightener stashed in one of the bags. I didn't know what else to do with it, so I grabbed the sides, and twisted until I could pin in to my scalp. I carefully dressed, and pulled my dress over my head. It was maternity dress, and showed off my stomach. I sighed lightly and then grabbed my flats while dialing Edward's number.

"About to pull in." He said as soon as he answered.

"Oh." I said, kind of embarrassed. "Love you."

"Love you too." I could here the smile in his voice. I hurried down the stairs in time to see Charlie letting Edward in. "So did you boys behave last night?" I asked playfully.

Charlie nodded and leaned in to whisper, "He's a keeper." I knew Edward could hear him, and I saw him silently laugh.

We got into the car, and I noticed how it looked like it was about to pour down rain.

Typical Forks I guess. We finally arrived to the small place where prom was being held. I could feel the vibrations of the music in Edward's silver volvo. "You ready?" He asked. I nodded, and we had to run inside, because of the rain. We giggled as we got through the doors. I saw Alice through the reflection of a mirror, and she looked really mad. I grabbed Edward's hand and ran as fast as I could being pregnant.

We found ourselves in the middle of the dance floor. He kissed me softly. "Do you want something to drink?" He asked. He wrinkled his nose. "Let me clarify. Something to drink that isn't spiked." I laughed, and he went over to a vending machine outside. Angela came up and greeted me. I hugged her, and then I felt a strong hand cling to my shoulder.

"Um, I need to go." I said to her urgently. She smiled and left. Whoever it was pulled me deeper into the crowd.

"You thought I wouldn't find out!" Someone hollered into my ear. I froze, and turned around on my heel to see Mike fuming. My eyes searched the crowd for Edward and I spotted him glaring at Alice.

"Mike, leave me alone." I whimpered.

"How can you not tell me you were pregnant with my child?" He asked.

"How the hell did you find out anyway?" I snarled.

"Some kid named Jacob came up to me and told me the other day." He said furiously.

"Jacob?" I said realizing it was my Jake, Jacob Black. "Fuck."

"You can't keep me from knowing my own child!"

"Mike, stop please." I cried as he kept yelling at me.

"Yes I can!" I screamed, a few heads turned and looked at me. "You don't deserve to know her! To be her father! To be around her! To even know her name!" I shrieked. The pain in my abdomen continued, but the pain was worse. My hand flung to my stomach, holding it. I felt like I was about to double over in pain. "Go away Mike." I said quietly.

"Don't tell me-" He started but Alice ran up to us.

"Bella, Edward found out about-"

"Ow!" I cried, reaching down to where the sharp pains appeared again.

"Oh my god. What is it?" She said worriedly.

"It's nothing." I breathed stalking away. I had to find Edward.

I reached him just as I felt a gush of water spill through my legs.

* * *

**A/N: To find out what is going to happen now that Bella has gone into labor, you MUST read the sequel!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.**

**A big thank you to Calibeachbabe.**

**And a huge special thanks to hopelessromanticgurl and twilight642531**

**PLEASE REVIEW. This is the last chapter, and I've written this whole story for you, I think I deserve one on the last chapter!**

**Thank you to everyone for the**

**73 reviews submitted**

**4,933 hits**

**1 community**

**30 people who added Hear Me to their favorites**

**49 people who alerted**

**Go on my profile and read the first chapter of the sequel.**


End file.
